


Crocodile Rock

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [9]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Sex, Smut, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Whenever Taron had a few drinks he becomes really needy for the touch of his boyfriend. To escape the dance floor Richard is happy to give in and they start making out at a house party of a friend, which leads to some fun as the evening goes on.





	Crocodile Rock

“Please Rich!” Taron whines. He stands in front of his boyfriend holding his hand and giving him puppy eyes, bouncing on his toes like a toddler begging for sweets. His blueish green eyes shine with excitement and his cheeks are a bit red from the drinks he’s consumed.

“No, T please!” Richard sits on a chair and shakes his head. Loud music pumps through the speakers in the house and Taron is trying to get Rich on the dance floor. Both have had a few drinks already and Rich is a bit tipsy. But the loudness of the music and his boyfriend’s whining is making his head pound. They are attending a massive house party of an old friend of Richard.

“Richard. Madden!” Taron shouts over the music and pulls him up from his chair.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Richard groans and tries to stop Taron from pulling him on to the dance floor.

“You’ll never be, so that isn’t a good reason.” Taron says and walks them over to the large crowd of people. Taron starts to hum to the tune and dances towards Rich, who now has a pissed look on his face. He cups Rich’s face and looks at him. “I love you!” he says and tries to make him smile.

“Then stop trying to force me to do something I don’t want.” Rich growls lowly and rolls his eyes. He places his hands on Taron’s waist and pulls him closer. He sighs and closes his eyes, calming down. “I love you too.” he finally speaks and shakes his head in amusement when Taron starts to rub his hips against his own.

Taron puts his hands around Richard’s neck and stares at his full lips. He looks up into his boyfriend’s ocean eyes and feels desire increase inside him. He knows he drank a good amount tonight and usually he gets touchy and soft afterwards. But no, this is different. This is hunger. He feels himself getting hot and there’s nothing he wants more than melting into one with Rich.

Richard observes his lover’s face and smiles to himself. He knows exactly what’s floating in Taron’s mind. Rich can read it in his needy eyes, his quivering lips and the way T holds him close against his body. He can feel Taron longing for more than just holding each other. And in this case Rich didn’t mind it at all, knowing it would save him from dancing.

Taron leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He plays with him, taking his lip in between his own and gently biting. Taron looks up into his eyes and smiles cheekily before kissing him.

As soon as Taron opens his lips slightly to breathe, Rich pushes his tongue into his mouth. Feeling Taron’s tongue against his own makes him moan lowly. They battle for dominance and Rich wins pushing against T’s tongue and making the younger man moan in pleasure. Richard’s hands wander up Taron’s back, tangle in his hair and go back down. Rich stops and licks over Taron’s lips shortly, teasing.

“I want your tongue all over me!” Taron groans and licks his own lip.

Richard chuckles, surprised. “What do you want?”

Taron grabs his ass roughly and pulls him close, making him squeal in surprise. “More…please.” He hums between sloppy kisses.

Richard can feel himself getting hot, hearing his boyfriend begging for more. He slowly pushes his tongue back in Taron’s mouth and cups his face while playing with T’s tongue. Richard pushes his hips against Taron’s and can feel the semi-hard erection of his boyfriend. Growling deeply, he stops and takes Taron’s hand. “Come with me.” He whispers into his ear and pulls him after him.

Rich knows the perfect place where no one would disturb them. His mate has a flattop roof that overlooks the city, but is also very private. A large hedge covers the edge of the roof and Rich remembers that there are several chairs and a huge sofa up there as well.

As soon as they reach the stairs, Taron pushes him against the wall roughly. His hands open his belt while he plants hungry kisses on Rich’s lips. Taron doesn’t wanna wait any longer, he needs Rich right now.

“T, slow down.” Richard groans harshly and tangles his hand in Taron’s hair. God, he loses his mind every damn time T takes charge.

Taron hums a no and puts his hands in Richard’s jeans. His fingers stroke softly over his cock before grabbing it firmly. Richard gasps and leans his head back against the wall. Taron feels desire and lust pumping through his veins while stroking Richard’s cock. He rubs his hips against Rich, trying to get some friction for his own aching cock. His lips attach to his boyfriend’s neck, kissing and sucking hard and leaving marks.

Rich moans and presses Taron’s face closer to his neck. T’s hand is working beautifully on his cock, which is still trapped in his underwear. “You shouldn’t be allowed to make me this weak.” He breathes out and gasps when Taron squeezes him while biting the spot below his ear. “Stop, not here.” He whispers into his boyfriend’s ear but Taron keeps going on, ignoring him. Richard cups his hard one and Taron groans wildly and stops kissing him. “Now that I’ve got your attention, would you come with me where we can do this without any interruptions?” Richard pants, trying to catch his breath. Taron’s eyes are dark and full of lust, but he nods at his boyfriend. Rich pulls him upstairs and smiles to himself. He was gonna make Taron shiver helplessly for the little stunt he pulled. “And why the heck are you wearing a pullover?” Rich asks suddenly and chuckles.

“Because we’re gonna need something to clean ourselves afterwards.” Taron says and grins cheekily.

“God, you’re so naughty it hurts!” Rich growls and shakes his head in amusement. Taron takes the pullover off and carries it over his shoulder.

They reach the roof and stand in front of the door. Taron looks at Rich, a bit of confusion in his needy eyes. Richard opens the door and smiles brightly once he sees Taron understands what he was up to. Taron throws his pullover next to the sofa. Pushing Taron against the wall, Rich kisses him passionately. Taron wraps one leg around Rich to pull him closer and growls when Rich grabs his thigh. That was one of his weak spots. Rich let’s go of him in the midst of the heated kiss and his hands explore Taron’s body. “Please hold me there again.” T whispers and puts Rich’s hand back in his thigh just a bit under his ass.

Rich smiles softly and starts rubbing circles with his thumb on Taron’s thigh, making Taron moan sweetly. He grabs Taron’s other leg and takes him in his arms, making Taron wrap his legs around his waist. He cups Richard’s face and smiles softly. Rich kisses him roughly and pushes his back against the wall. His lips are leaving kisses all over T’s face. Taron kicks the door closed as Rich carries him over to the chairs, still engaged in a heated kiss.

Rich goes over to the first seat he sees and sits down with Taron on his lap. It’s a low summer evening and the warm air welcomes them. Sliding his hands under Taron’s shirt, he lets out a moan when he feels his trained torso underneath his palms.

To feel Rich’s hands all over his torso makes Taron even needier. Their lips are smashing against each other, as if they couldn’t part ever again. Rich starts pulling his shirt up and Taron takes it off, throwing it to the side. Rich glances over his exposed torso and bites his lip. What a lucky man he was to have Taron all to himself. Taron sits as close as possible. Rich changes his position slightly to make it easier. His full lips begin planting kisses all over Taron while his arms are wrapped around him, holding him so he doesn’t fall out of the chair. Taron moans and tangles one hand in Rich’s hair, the other gripping the back of the chair. His head falls back when Rich reaches his neck and sucks on heavy marks that he would have to cover for weeks. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling.

Rich remembers Taron’s words from earlier and teasingly licks over his lips again. He leans back and pulls T with him while biting on his lower lip, making it so Taron would be more secure. Richard’s right hand starts stroking Taron’s thigh up to his crotch. His action makes Taron groan in pleasure and he grinds down on his lap.

Taron rubs his fingers through Rich’s extremely soft hair and tries to hold back the noises he’s making. They aren’t in their own home and he doesn’t know how much you could hear from downstairs. But Richard’s soft touches make him long for more, his tough and sloppy kisses make him wanna cry out loudly, and his warm breath against his lips sends goosebumps all over his hot body. The harder he tries, the softer Rich’s touches get. Rich knows exactly how to treat Taron’s body and Taron is sure he noticed how he’s holding himself back. How could he possibly be quiet when they got down to business? Suddenly, he feels Richard’s hands opening his belt and throwing it to the floor. Taron’s hands slip under his boyfriend’s shirt and he pulls it up. He stops kissing him and looks into Richard’s eyes, which were just inches away from his own. They both catch their breath and stares into each other’s eyes. A fire fueled spark in between them. “If only you knew what you are doing to me with your innocent blue eyes.” Taron sighs and takes off Richard’s shirt.

Rich chuckles and grabs Taron at his waist. His thumbs rub soft circles on his hips. “Oh, believe me, I do know.” Taron’s hands roam all over his torso before going down to his jeans. Opening the button, he kisses him gently. Richard’s hands open the button of Taron’s jeans and he pulls them down slightly. Taron stands up and pulls Rich up with him, kissing him gently. Rich starts kissing down his torso and gets down on his knees. He feels Taron’s hand tangling in his hair while he places kisses on his abdomen. His hands pull down T’s jeans and wander up his legs, squeezing his ass and grabbing his thighs making T shiver. Taron braces himself on his shoulder as he pulls down his boxers and places kisses all over him.

Taron feels a hungry flame inside him burning desperately, waiting to be freed. Every touch from Richard brings him closer to losing his mind and his whole body is screaming for more. He groans deeply when Richard’s tongue licks over his cock. The alcohol in his veins and the soft touches increase his desire with every second. “Rich?” He gasps breathlessly.

“Hm?” Rich hums and feels Taron slightly pulling his hair. He stands up and starts kissing T’s swollen lips hungrily. Taron’s hands lower down to his jeans and starts pulling them down, his boxers following. They share more hungry kisses, hands roaming over each other’s bodies and pressing each other closer. Richard can feel Taron’s full erection pushing against his own and starts walking them over to the sofa.

Taron sits down and pulls Rich on to his lap. They can feel the electricity flow between their heated bodies and underneath their hands. T starts moving his hips and rubs his cock against Rich’s ass, causing the Scottish man to moan loudly.

Rich stands and looks down at his beautiful boyfriend. “Lie down.” He says and Taron obliges, spreading himself on the sofa almost immediately. Richard pushes his thighs apart and sits between his legs. His hands start wandering up Taron’s torso while he kisses him and lowers himself onto Taron more. He braces himself on his arms next to his boyfriend and looks down at him. “You ready?” He asks and feels a surge of excitement flow through him.

Taron nods and Rich slowly pushes into him. Taron moans when Richard bottoms out and pulls out, pushing himself deeper than before. The Welsh opens his legs wider to make it easier for Rich and groans lustfully feeling his boyfriend inside him. His one hand tangles in Rich’s messy hair while the other one lies on his back and pushes him deeper. “God you feel so good.” Taron whispers and his eyes are already fluttering. Growling, he bucks his hips up when Richard thrusts into him.

Richard places sloppy kisses all over Taron’s neck and sucks on some of the red marks already in place from earlier. Everyone will see Taron is his and T would make a scene even though he was always proud to bear the marks. Richard groans when he thrusts back in and hears Taron moaning sweetly next to his ear. He pushes in deeply and changes his position slightly, making Taron growl loudly.

Taron’s head falls back and he arches beautifully under Rich. “Right there.” He chokes out with a raspy voice. Richard repeats his movement and T bucks his hips up higher than before. His fingers dig deep into the sofa while the other hand is still tangled in Richard’s slightly sweaty hair. How did Rich manage to keep his body controlled while Taron himself was a helpless mess? The full lips of his boyfriend are teasing him and leaving light kisses on his own. T pulls him closer smashing their lips together and making Richard moan hungrily.

Rich feels himself reaching his climax and gasps against Taron’s shivering lips. He feels Taron’s legs trembling under his own. Rich’s hand reaches out for T’s that’s holding the sofa tightly. His boyfriend locks their fingers together and Rich keeps his rhythm and groans in pleasure.

Taron contorts his face and holds Richard’s hand so tightly, he fears he’ll break it if he applies more pressure. “I’m gonna cum.” He chokes out and arches against Richard’s sweaty body. Feeling Rich’s hand slide under his back and press him closer makes him shiver. Richard thrusts into him roughly, making them both growl loudly. Taron feels like he’s going to explode and the warm air heats up his body furiously. “Rich?” He whines and rocks his hips against Richard’s.

“Do it.” Rich groans and buries his face in Taron’s neck. He pushes deeply into T making him whine and squirm underneath him. Taron cums and squirts out ropes of cum between their bodies. He presses his thighs together a little, which sends Richard over the edge and making him cum inside him only a few seconds later. They ride out their orgasms and pant heavily. “I fucking love you.” Rich moans and collapses on Taron, trying to catch his breath.

“You mean you love fucking me?” Taron asks panting and groans when Rich pulls out from him.

“What? Can you say something normal for once in your life?” Rich buries his face in his hands and chuckles.

Taron sits up and giggles happily. “Okay. Your eyes are much more beautiful than the entire sky.” Taron speaks and grabs his pullover, cleaning them both.

“Now you’re just being cheesy.” Rich whispers but can’t hide his blushing from Taron. Taron’s beautiful blueish green eyes soften and he plants kisses on his lips.

“I can’t help myself.” Taron states and kisses Richard softly, cupping his face.


End file.
